


English is Hard.

by Happy_Pappy_Patton



Series: Sanders Sides Ship Oneshots! [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Background Logic | Logan Sanders and Morality | Patton Sanders, Established Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Flowers, Fluff, Gay Panic, Human AU, Language of Flowers, Latino Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Pre-relationship prinxiety, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i spent way too much time researching flowers, logan is really dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Pappy_Patton/pseuds/Happy_Pappy_Patton
Summary: Logan and Patton are adorable, Remy is hopeless, and Roman just can't English when his Emo Daydream walks through the flower shop doors.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Ship Oneshots! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746889
Comments: 26
Kudos: 261





	English is Hard.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work by my friend Lauren, so show her some love in the comments. Feedback appreciated! <3

Roman Prince liked to think of himself as a pretty good flirt. He had wooed many a female back in high school when he’d convinced himself he was straight, and many a man at gay bars once he’d finally accepted that he was gay as the Fourth of July. Maybe he wasn’t as good as his friend Remy, but he prided himself on being able to make any boy who walked into the flower shop he worked at blush. 

Well, almost everyone. There was one regular that even the great Prince Roman couldn’t crack, no matter how hard he tried. And god how he’d tried. He’d thrown everything he had at tall, dark, and handsome, but nothing seemed to work. Not that he cared. Nope. It wasn't like he was a hopeless romantic with a thing for guys in makeup, and he definitely didn’t think it was absolutely adorable that this guy bought a different type of flower every week and only ever bought one at a time. Not in the slightest.

The little bell on the door jingled, and Roman perked up, hoping to see said angsty angel. Instead, he saw a dignified man dressed in a navy blue button-up, glasses, and a tie striding towards him with the grace of a ballerina. He sighed as the man came up to the counter.

“Hey,” Roman deadpanned. He did not have the mental energy to be the perky, enthusiastic employee he usually was. “Welcome to Lilypadton. What can I do ya for?”

The man raised an eyebrow but otherwise remained stoic. “Salutations. If you would be so kind as to retrieve the owner of this establishment, I must have a word with him.”

“You want the owner?” Roman stared at him. “Um, what’s this about? Because I don’t want to bother him unless it’s a valid-”

“LoLo!” The employee turned to see his boss running toward them like a roadrunner. To Roman’s astonishment, the customer’s face brightened instantly, and he smiled as Patton wrapped him in a bear hug. “Ohmigod, what an amazing surprise! What are you doing here?”

“Um, Patton?” the prince interrupted. “You… know this guy?”

The puffball laughed. “Know him? Kiddo, meet my boyfriend, Logan Witt.”

Roman’s jaw dropped. “Witt? Like Witt Enterprises? Pat, your boyfriend is a millionaire?”

Logan flushed. “Billionaire, actually.”

“How the hell did this happen?”

Patton giggled. “Well, long story short, I bought him a coffee, and he paid me back with dinner.”

“...That’s it?”

“I may have bought the restaurant because he liked it so much…” Logan admitted. 

“Of course you did.” Roman tried to roll his eyes, but the couple was just too cute for him to remain apathetic.

“So, what are you doing here, Logie Bear?” the owner asked, making his boyfriend blush.

“Um, I- that is to say…”

Noting the billionaire’s flustered state, Roman rushed to his rescue. “Padre, he’s asking you out to a lunch date.”

Logan regarded him thankfully and nodded. “Precisely. There’s a new Mexican restaurant opening a few blocks away, if you aren’t too busy.”

“Awww! I’m never too busy for you, Lo! Roman, you can man the shop for an hour or so, right?”

Roman smiled. “Yeah, of course. Go have fun, Pat.”

Squealing, Patton stretched up to his tip toes and planted a kiss on Logan’s cheek, sending the poor entrepreneur back into a frenzied mess of gay panic. “Lemme grab my bag, and we can get rolling!” And with that, he was gone.

The billionaire sighed, leaning against the counter and watching his boyfriend race into the back. Roman chuckled, and Logan glanced at him, an idea sparking in his spectacled eyes.

“Roman, you know Patton well, correct?” he asked desperately.

“Um, he’s my best friend, yeah. Dunno why I’ve never heard of you, he seems to really love you.”

Visibly relaxing, Logan smiled. “I am so glad to hear you say that. I have a bit of a… dilemma, you might say.”

“Yeah man, shoot.”

His brow wrinkled. “Why would I shoot you? I’m merely asking for your opinion.”

“Figure of speech. Go ahead.”

Nodding, Logan reached into his pocket and produced a small box. Roman’s eyes widened and he took a step closer. “Is- is that what I think it is?”

The entrepreneur's eyes softened as if he was now sure he was making the right choice. “Not exactly. It’s… a promise ring. We’ve been together for nearly a month now, and I need to show Patton that I’m serious about this. I just.. Do you think he’ll appreciate it?”

With a small smile, Roman reached out a comforting hand out to the disaster gay, who took it gratefully. “Logan, he’s going to love it, I promise.”

Logan let out a relieved breath, shaking more than the prince thought necessary considering the situation. “Thank you.” he said. 

“No problem, Pocket Protector. Go dork out, just bring him home by 2. I can and will accidentally set something on fire.”

The billionaire looked slightly confused and more than a little bit alarmed, but before he could say anything, Patton was back and dragging him out of the door. “Bye Roman, don’t explode the microwave again, love ya kiddo!”

“See you later, Padre,” Roman chirped. They were gone before he could add, “No promises!”

A small snort from beside him made the employee freeze. He knew that laugh. All confidence vanishing, he turned to see the great Emo Daydream in the flesh, snickering and watching the scene with obvious enjoyment. “How-” Roman stammered, feeling his face growing hot, “how long have you been standing here?”

The source of his panic grinned, and the prince though he might faint. “Long enough to watch that little rom com. Your friend is adorable.”

Roman begged whatever gods were up there to let him say something intelligent. They must have ruled against him, because what came out instead was, “Thanks, I picked him out myself.”

The emo laughed harder, and he felt like melting. How dare this little beauty come in his own house (well, work) and make him feel so light and delirious? How was he supposed to keep the shop from burning down when this man was hot enough to set the flowers on fire? 

“So,” Roman said, trying to look anywhere but the customer’s adorable, scrunched up face, “what can I do ya for?”

Showing absolutely no mercy, Mr. Fairest-of-them-all slid right into his line of vision, and the florist had no choice but to stare directly into his gorgeous, starlike eyes. Shit. Shit shit shit. 

“Well,” he drawled in a beautiful, sultry voice, “I was wondering if there was a way I could lovingly tell my friend that he’s an idiot using... flower language. Can you help me out?”

No way he was making it out of this alive. “Su-sure,” he stuttered. “Just one sec. Oy, Rem!” he called to the back room.

No response. Roman glanced back, searching desperately for his coworker. “REMY,” he shouted, already annoyed. “GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND DO YOUR JOB!”

“LOOK, RO, I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF A CRISIS,” his friend yelled back from the back room. Roman rolled his eyes; he’d be a bit more sympathetic if Remy didn’t have a ‘crisis’ every other week. 

“Well, can you deal with your crisis out here? I’m trying to help a customer!”

“YEAH, AND I’M TRYING TO GET A BOYFRIEND!”

“YOU CAN GET A BOYFRIEND JUST AS EASILY OVER HERE!” Turning back to the bemused customer, he added, “Sorry about him, he’s a bit melodramatic.”

“I don’t know the meaning of the word,” Remy said snarkily, not even bothering to look up from his phone as he finally came out into the shop. “Welcome, valued customer, et cetera, et cetera. Can I go yet?”

J.D-lightful narrowed his eyes. “Wait a second, I know you.” His expression shifted from confusion to shock. “Oh my god. You’re not Remy Sanders, are you?”

The coffee addict looked up, baffled. “Uh, yeah? Who’s asking?”

“Holy shit. You’re the guy my friend won’t stop ranting about.”

Suddenly, Remy looked like he was about to faint. “Oh god, you’re Emile’s best friend. God, ok, forget everything you just saw, I swear I’m a good guy. Please don’t kill me, I promise I’m really trying to be good enough for him, just give me a chance.”

“Relax, I’m actually here to make sure he finally asks you out. He has not shut up about how cute you are in weeks,” he said. “Let’s start over. I’m Virgil.”

“Remy. Remy Universe. I mean-”

Virgil took one look at the flustered mess in front of him and started to crack up. Roman joined in, laughing harder than he had in awhile. It wasn’t often you saw Remy putting his foot in his mouth.

“Nice to meet you, Remy. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to borrow your cute friend here if you want a boyfriend any time soon, ok?”

Nodding like a deer in headlights, he shoved Roman out from behind the counter. This could not be happening. The florist could feel the blush creeping up into his cheeks.

“Ohhkay,” Roman stammered. “Let’s get to it. You said you’re trying to convince your friend to go for it? I think I have the perfect thing.”

With a deep breath and more than a little panic, he led the edgy beauty out into the selection. 

“Alright, so if you want to go for subtlety, you could try chrysanthemums, symbolising honesty, or Zinnia flowers meaning “don’t forget about your friends” if you want to be comical about it.”

Virgil nodded. “Tempting, but I want to be really obvious. Emile is well versed in flowers, but he can be really dense. What about sunflowers? I’ve heard those are passive aggressive.”

Roman winced. “Well, they are. Not really the message you’re going for, though.”

“Why, what do they mean?”

“False riches. In the words of my mother, ‘no cantes victoria todavía.’ Don’t sing victory yet.”

The Sleepless Beauty’s eyes widened. “Ah. yeah, not exactly what I’m going for. What else?”

“Well, we have a bit of basil. Not a flower, but it means hate.”

“...Maybe not that obvious.” the emo muttered with a smirk.

Roman grinned. “Simple, then. Yellow carnations.”

He dragged the cute conundrum over to the corner where the carnations were organized by colour, then by size. “Um,” Virgil asked, “What do those mean?”

The florist grabbed a single bright flower and held it out to the emo dramatically, bowing. “I am so disappointed in you,” he replied.

“Wow,” Virgil said, accepting the flower with a flourish and a laugh. “This… is perfect. Thanks, Prince Charming.”

“All in a day’s work. And please, call me Roman.”

It might have been his imagination, but the prince thought he saw a little bit of colour in Virgil’s cheeks. “Well then, Roman, which flowers would you recommend for asking out a boy?” the other asked, a teasing lilt in his voice.

Roman’s heart stopped. “What?”

“Hypothetically, of course. What flowers would you suggest?”

In a blink, his heart was in his throat. “Um. You can’t go wrong with, um, red roses. That’s what I used to use for my boyfriend.”

“Used to?” Was it just him, or did Virgil seem a bit earnest?

“Uh, yeah. Back when I had a boyfriend.”

The emo’s face brightened. “I’ll take a dozen then. Do you deliver?”

After a moment in which his brain had stopped responding due to the sudden lightheartedness in Virgil’s eyes, he responded, “Yyyyes. Yes we do.”

He made up the bouquet quickly and without thinking, a bit frenzied, and rang the order up at the counter after shoving Remy back into the back to text his almost-boyfriend. “What’s the address of the lucky guy?” 

Virgil simpered. “I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me?”

Roman’s head spun, and he felt dizzy. There was no way this was real. Yet somehow, a rush of adrenaline and confidence rushed through him. “How about I give you my number, and we’ll take it from there, mkay?”

He was sure of it now; the emo was definitely blushing. And goddamnit, it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. “I’ve got a better idea.” Virgil whispered. And with that, he leaned over the counter. Roman met him halfway, and they melted into a kiss. Roman broke away after a moment to sigh contentedly, pulling Virgil closer in. He tasted like coffee and mint, and the prince couldn’t help but want more. Virgil wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, and Roman was annoyed at the counter between them blocking him from getting closer to his knight in shining armour. He ran his fingers through the emo’s hair, feeling dizzy in the best way.

When they finally broke away, Roman could barely remember how to speak.

“Wow,” Virgil breathed. “That was… wow.”

“No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado queriendo hacer eso.” Roman blurted rapidly, momentarily forgetting how to speak English.

The emo chuckled, looking deeply into his prince’s eyes and absent mindedly twisting a strand of Roman’s hair around his finger. “Has anyone ever told you how adorable your accent is?”

Roman groaned. “Words. Too hard. Kiss me again.”

Virgil smiled mischievously, already leaning in. “If you insist.”

One hour later, Virgil Knight stepped out of the flower shop, 5 minutes late to his weekly coffee with his best friend, with a single yellow carnation, a new contact in his phone, and a promise to be back to the small shop soon for more than just the flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluffy mess! I'm going to try and update this series on Fridays at 5pm, feel free to try and hold me accountable. :)  
> I usually only do Prinxiety/Logicality, but I'm open to suggestions promts for any ships! (no smut tho)   
> Don't forget to drink water and eat your vegetables.


End file.
